Kane Chronicles
by Tamashi Hitsugaya
Summary: in this story there are 3 of the Kane children,Carter,Sadie,and Kenneth Kane,new Egyptian gods(yes they are made up but these gods are for the helpfulness of the story).I will do this now and not every chapter Disclaimer:I do not own the Kane Chronocles or the characters. Rated T because of e first chapter is up this story is temporaraly frozen in place I need to think on it
1. AN very important

**This story will be about the kane chronicles I will be adding gods I made up and I need more magicians for the innitates in the I'm estimating here the 13th chapter please review the magician to me it is standard form with the what path of the gods is your character following here are a few of the new gods I'm adding**

_Risis god of Magic,life,and cold,twin brother of Isis,husband of Antella  
_

_Haleras Goddess of the past,the present,and the future,daughter of Bast_

_Samem god of energy and balance,son of Risis and Antella  
_

_Antella goddess of Snow,Penguins,and women,Daughter of Ra,wife of Risis_

**this list will be added to in time.**


	2. first meeting with Iskadar

**I have decided to make a Kane Chronicles story now this will have a few gods I made up to help the story take on a light attitude and the problems will not be as more new character will be a bit OCC.**_**  
**_

Ch.1 I meet Lord Iskadar

K  


e

n

t

Hi Kenneth Kane is the name but I prefer Kent I'm doing this recording to help my brother and twin started for me when I was 6 the night my mom my brother and sister were at grandma and Grandpa's house I was unknowingly by myself with Amos I thought Sadie would be here to but no.

When Amos got the message from my dad about my mom's death and when they finished Desjardins came in the door and said,"I have found out about the death of Ruby Kane,the children cannot be raised together,furthermore we will take this one and raise him in the house of life,also you are not allowed to have any contact with Julius Kane."

Amos looked shocked,"Just like that,can I at least give Kent the birthday present from his father?"

Desjardens sighs,"I have been told that any presents from his family must be given before I leave,so add your present."

Amos looked around and decided,"I will give him a magician tool bag I made myself with a finished _shabti_ already in it plus the life amulet,wait can't forget to give him his Eagle egg that his mother obtained for him I wonder why she chose it but,I will see you every time I can since I can't see the other 2,bye Kenneth."

Desjardins picked me up from where I was listening and we left me wearing the amulet with the magic kit in my bag and the egg held carefully in my hands(no I didn't drop it).When we get to the first Nome I was taken to see Iskadar when we walked into the room he saw the amulet and the egg he looked to Desjardens and says something in a language I only understood what one word meant "egg".

Desjardans said,"The lord asks why you have an egg would you like to tell him,remember he is the leader of our people."

I say,"I'd like to tell him,My lord the egg is a gift my mother got for me before she died."

Iskadar looks sad and says something else and a 8-year-old girl walks out and says,"The chief lector asked me to show you to your room so you can sleep."

She pulls me away from the room,"Your training will begin tomorrow you and I will be training together."

She proceeds to show me the room and close the that I decide that maybe if I sleep I will have a good day I then just fell asleep

*******************************************Time skip 6 years******************************************************

I wake up to the usual water in my face."Zia why do you always do that?"

Zia looks at me,"Because I can,now hurry up we're supposed to help Desjardins follow and look over Julius Kane He's visiting your twin sister today."

I jump up,"Let's hurry."

I run out and walk out to Desjardins,"Well your ready except your bag."

I freak out and Zia comes up with the bag I put it on and we we reappear through the Cleopatra's needle portal I walk with Zia and we hide in a father,sister,and brother start to walk away and Desjardins says,"We need to get to the museum before them so we will Duat travel."

I do not recommend Duat travel if you hate arrive at the entrance and walk in we then wait until we hear a taxi and the sound of the curator talking,"For anyone else we would not allow unguarded access to the stone but I know you will be careful"

The curator leave and my dad told my brother and sister to lock the curator in his office we didn't come out of the broom closet we were in until I heard dad scream after attacking Set who had said,"You released all six"

My brother and sister on the floor and Zia walks up pulls out he knife and said,"Should we kill them?"

I say,"No we are not killing my brother and sister."

and as you may have heard we left after that when we got back Iskadar calls Zia so that he and her can go on secret mission that no one else can know they did that I did what I could I use my magic to summon a bug that lets me see what it sees from a crystal I had it watch my sister when I saw Amos pick them up I went to tell Desjardins and he told me to keep an eye on them I did so the reason I'm not scrying them is because...well...the last time I scried it kinda caught on fire every time I tried like I put more oil tried again it kept happening until Iskadar said to stop.

When I saw that Carter and Sadie were being attacked by seroperds Zia and Iskadar were back so I walked to Iskadar and said,"My lord My brother and sister are being attacked by seroperds."

Desjardins choked on his _salab_,"Those haven't been seen in 2,000 years."

Iskadar says,"Zia you and Kenneth her should go retrieve them before they are attacked by more monsters."

Me and Zia reply,"Yes my lord"in usion

We looked for a portal outside the throne room we found a small sphinx and used that to appear near the house but when we got to brooklyn I checked on my bug spy and see them riding in a convertible with the cat goddess when I tell Zia this she says,"We need to go get them."

We decided that they would go to the museum since that is the best obelisk to get them out of Brooklyn after an hour we run into them,literally,"Ow,man that hurt like Hell,why'd you run into me."

I then hear a girl in a british accent say,"1)you ran into me and 2)why the bloody Hell do you look exactly like me."

The guy with an american accent says,"Sadie,aren't those 2 of the 3 people who were standing over us at the museum,Sadie that guy is our brother and I'm guessing he is 12,am I right?"

I tell him,"Yes"

Sadie says,"If he's really our brother he'd know what I named my cat because you knew I was going to name it that."

I sigh and say,"You named the cat Muffin."

Sadie looks at me,Zia Stared wide-eyed,Then in the corridor we hear scorpions and I shiver Carter asks,"Scared of scorpions?"

I say,"I don't want to talk about it,you guys go ahead I'll hold Serquet off."

Sadie looks at me and then at Zia,"Your going to let him do this?"

Zia looks at her,"He is trained for it."

Sadie is about to say something but I intervene,"Sadie go I'll be okay,I promise."I know that I shouldn't care about them that much since I've only known them for a few seconds but I love my sister a lot

They run off and I am left to face Serquet when the goddess walks up I start to get scared since I had scorpions right by my feet Serquet asks,"I wasn't told that you were around Risis I'm after Horus and Isis but being the loving brother you are you will protect her."

A scorpion jumps at me but I use the spell a voice in my mind suggests,"Seke-beb"and the scorpion freezes.

Serquet says "As usual you use the cold to get your way."

I hate to say it but I threw a rope yelled,"Tas"and ran when i caught up to my siblings and Zia they were just jumping into the portal I barely made it when we arrived in Cairo and went to the broom closet and opened the path to get to the first walking a while we reach the chasm the weirdest thing happened Carter walked across while deflecting daggers the Ba guardian called him a great king I just shrugged it off we walked until we reached the hall of ages when Sadie saw the age of the gods she walked towards the images

I yelled,"Sadie,no if you touch that it will burn you to ashes."she pulled back and we kept walking when we reached the room I walked towards Iskadar and whispered,"My lord I have something to talk to you about please meet me tonight in the hall of ages."

after that we just argued about if we should kill my brother and sister most of the saying no was from me and Zia then I came up with a idea and say,"Lord Iskadar me and Zia could teach them,I could teach Sadie and Zia could tech Carter,please my lord,let us try"

Iskadar says,"Yes."and I jump for joy Iskadar then says,"but you have to listen to what Zia says."

I just bow and say,"Thank you Lord Iskadar,I will."so we walk to our rooms so that we can get some sleep for tomorrow.

I walk out side at midnight and meet with Lord Iskadar,"My Lord what I wanted to talk to you about was that when I stopped to protect Carter,Sadie,and Zia,Serquet called me Risis,Carter Horus,and Sadie Isis."

Iskadar slumps,"I'm too late,I could have had more time I could have hidden you also...Kant please go on to bed I will tell you what I find out in the morning"

Strangely I woke up to my sister getting hit with the water Zia laughs,"Wrong one!"(Sadie got a hammock in my room because she is my twin sister)

Sadie asks,"Was that really necessary?"

Zia says,"Nope"

I get up and put on my linen Mortal clothing toss Sadie and Carter their own and say,"It's Linen packed into layers to make this type of clothing,my own invention."

I walk outside with them and we decide to start training when Sadie asked for breakfast and I gave her my instant energy bread(Bread I made myself that makes it like you had a full breakfast)and we ran to the Thoth statue

I tell Sadie and Carter,"This pool is the fountain of Thoth when it touches the hands it purifies it,drink some"

They drank some from a cup and say,"Wow"at the same time.

I add,"and you will get one of these tattoos that help you speak the magic clearly."

I paint the tattoos on their tongues and carter spits some into the fountain.

I laugh and say,"Onto battle training."

We walk up I put them into the circles and when they started I knew something was wrong but when Carter summoned the hawk avatar a note appeared in front of me from Iskadar saying he died in his sleep I show it to Zia when Carter and Sadie ask she tells them when she said that Desjardins would send for their execution I decide

"Zia I'll leave with them tell Desjardins that I went to be a spy for the house of life then I can go with them,please?"I ask she nods yes we run to an obelisk and I open the portal to Paris,when a magician bring the sphinx's to life,Carter and Sadie were already through,I used the death spell and ran the other side of the portal was Paris when I walked through and ran towards Carter and Sadie next thing I knew I get a kick in the back of the head as I fall unconscious I hear,"Bast why did you do that that's our brother."


	3. the Set Animal and It's secret name

ch.2 the Set animal

K

e

n

t

When I wake up we are outside a pyramid my sister,brother,and the cat goddess are trying to wake me up.

Sadie says,"Yes,he woke up and I'm not stuck with Carter as my only brother now I have a twin yay."

I sigh as Carter says,"Hey!"

Bast looks to us,"You'll have to change into birds."

I laugh when Carter and Sadie ask how they change into birds and why Bast isn't coming

Sadie looks at me,"Can you explain this?"

I say,"1)Bast is a goddess she can't enter unless she has Desjardins' permission and 2)you ask Isis and Horus of course,I'll show you."

I think,_"Hey Risis a little help,Eagle please?"_

Risis responds,_"Sure"_

I then feel myself changing when I open my eyes I'm the lord of the sky,an eagle,few seconds Sadie and Carter were following as a Falcon,and a Kite(The bird).We flew through the roof and landed in a library,Desjardin's library,I pulled out my shabati,I should add that this one is made perfectly and is fed(Don't ask)and cared for,completely loyal to me when you're as nice as me you get a lot.I ask him to look for the "Book of Overcoming Set",He finds it and says,""It's right there but it's trapped."

I say,"Thanks you get extra time to do whatever you want."

He grabs "Learning the 5 Elements" I put him in his reading room in the Duat,What I'm just awesome like that.I undo the trap I also grab 2 books,one called the "Book of Overcoming Apophis"the other is "Cures for All Sicknesses".Why,I have no idea it seemed like it was changed into birds got out flew down and landed beside Bast back to our normal jumped at the sound of the door opening we run to the nearest obelisk,a pyramid I was nervous They were to close so I just said,"America."and we jumped through I look around and see we were in the Washington Monument

Carter looks at me madly,"And what pray tell was that O ' so powerful brother with a god of magic in his head now we have to walk from D.C. to Arizona."

I get mad,"Well you try making a portal when you have 10 well-trained magicians that know powerful spells,that I can't do even with Risis' help,and make a portal oh wait you can't make portals while I can and I can also do combat magic"

Then Carter's bag flies into his face box first,"OW!"

I laugh,"Cool that is why I was kept from you guys I remember now when I got into fights with you guys things would fly at both of you,which reminds me there's some of the wall coming at Sadie so,N'Dah(Protect)"

Sadie luckily didn't get hurt unluckily,Carter and I,got hurt.,"In hind sight Ha-Di would have been better."

Sadie walks up and says,"You think."

We decide that sleeping will do us good I scoot 2 times toward Sadie and away from Carter,I can tell Horus is trying to calm him down and say that Risis only choose those Loyal to their families as the ones to share a slept and while I slept my Ba wanted to chat with a god when my Ba reached where we were going I saw a goddess much like Bast except her eyes were literally black and white I somehow knew who it was,Heleras goddess of the past,present, and future or time for short,daughter of Bast and a good friend

she says,"Hello Kent Kane I bring a message from Samem Risis' son he says be wary of Thoth you see he thinks once a slave of Set always a slave of Set."

I ask,"What do you mean Slave of Set?"

She says,"You'll remember while I show you this vision."

I was thrown into a glimpse into the past

There by a river was a hut outside the hut stood 2 figures I recognized them as Isis and a child version Horus since he had 2 golden eyes instead of 1 silver 1 gold,but to continue little Horus said,"Papa"

Isis says,"Yes,Horus here is Osiris."

looking over a golden coffin the hut bursts into flames and Set steps out,"Well done Isis you found Osiris good for you."

He slams his staff against the coffin it breaks into a million pieces,grabs the pieces,and says,"Make a wish."and blows it to the wind and laughing,"poor Osiris scattered all over Egypt now"

Horus attacks him and Set grabs Isis' neck choking her then a familiar voice says,"Sis I'm back with food."and i notice he is Risis

He sees Set choking Isis,"SET LET HER GO!"

Set says,"No can do Ris,Isis needs to die."

Risis calms,"Set,if you let my sister go I'll be your slave until you are defeated."

Set thinks about this and laughs,"Okay I'll take you up on that offer since I'll never be defeated."

He lets her go and teleports Risis and himself away.

I come back to throw up my last meal which is cheeseburgers Heleras says,"Understand now."

I held up my finger in a "1 second" gesture,"1)That did not help me keep my food in my stomach and 2)I understand now."

Heleras looks up,"Oh it's time for you to go."

Before I could say what do you mean I woke up to see the Set animal coming towards us Bast is about to jump at it but I say,"I know how to defeat it."

Bast looks at me,"You do?"

I say,"Yes and I can duat travel 10 miles every opening,I'll catch up."

Risis looks into my mind,_you do know how to defeat it?_ he says surprised

Bast has Carter,Sadie,and herself go to the airport fast I walk towards the set animal chanting in ancient Egyptian it was something like,"Begone animal of Chaos,begone Set animal,begone servant of Evil Day,begone Canine Evil" How I knew the secret names ask Risis he's the one that told them to me after I said that it disappeared,and I duat traveled onto the plane making Sadie jump and she asks,"How did it go?"

I tell them everything from my talk to Heleras to Duat traveling here Bast hugs me when I tell her about Heleras,"How was she?"

I say,"She looked fine."

Bast says,"You should get some rest,you did enough magic to have passed out a while ago."


End file.
